The Valkyrie Chronicles: Alpha Centauri
by mmulhollon
Summary: The crew of the USS Challenger are called to aid in a resettlement program in the Alpha Centauri system. When they begin the resettlement they would face a alien race that is bound on conquering Pandora and they are lead by a man who is bent on revenge.


The Valkyrie Chronicles:

Alpha Centauri

By the Imaginary Mind of Michael Mulhollon

The Challenger came out of warp with the rest of the wagon train of various starships following behind. The Challenger approached the planet Coeus and achieved orbit as the rest of the fleet lingered and Gross said, "Completed scan on the planet sir. It is ready for settlement.", Michael said, "Lt. Law send a message to all ships in the fleet. Tell them their new home is ready and they may begin to disembark.", Law replied, "Aye sir.", and Michael and the rest of the bridge crew watched as the ships descended to the planet's surface. Michael pressed a button on his arm rest and said, "Arsenal are the buoys ready for deployment?", Arsenal said, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Prepare to launch them on Lt. Malon's command. Ms. Arkanian lay in a course around the Alpha Centauri system to deploy the warning buoys.", Petra replied, "Aye sir.", Michael said, "Ms. Malon prepare to deploy the buoys.", Malon replied, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "In the meantime Commander Gross, scan the planets in the system we pass by so we have a record of all the planets in the system.", Gross replied, "Scanners are active sir.", Michael said, "Engage.", the Challenger left Coeus orbit and proceeded around the Alpha Centauri system randomly dropping buoys that send out a "Quarantine" signal and minor defenses while at the same time Gross scanned the nearby planets and the two suns in the system. When they returned to Coeus Gross handed Michael a full report from what the scanners revealed about the planets in the system and said, "One planet is totally eclipsed from both the suns and it appears that there is intelligent life on the planet as well as another that is nearby the same planet but is blocking one of the suns and one side is always facing it.", Michael said, "Can we make contact with them?", Gross replied, "The one facing the sun I will ill advise as well as the shadowed planet because I detected small random ships flying from there to the planet covered in darkness and found that once they landed whoever disembarked fires weapons on the species on the darkened world and the beings in the dark world swarm to wherever one of their comrades in the dark world are killed and kill whoever sets foot on the planet.", Michael said, "Does it look like it should be classified as a civil war?", Gross replied, "No sir, as I do not detect any weapons or ships coming from the darkened world at all and the planet that is blocking the sun is only sending out ships that are either the size of our shuttle crafts or the VerKa to the planet and there are no missiles or any type of artillery or large scale weapons aimed or fired on the shadowed planet.", Michael said, "Then...", Petra interrupted, "Captain I read what appears to be four transport ships entering the system and heading straight to Pandora!", Michael said, "Law notified Starfleet Command and ask them if these ships are authorized to enter!", Law replied, "Yes sir!", Michael said, "Ms. Arkanian move us to Pandora's orbit and get between the planet and those ships!", Petra replied, "Aye sir!", the Challenger left Coeus orbit at full impulse and flew with haste towards Pandora.

The view screen showed Pandora beneath them and some of the crew admired its beauty even as they saw the approach of the large grey transport block size ships. Petra said, "Know wonder those people tried to take the planet.", Michael replied, "It's not because of its beauty Lt. Commander. It's the resources that this planet has.", Law said, "Sir, Starfleet says that they have not authorized any ships to enter the system but us and the transports. They also said that another starship is arriving to assist...", all of a sudden the lights went out and the ship shook violently as Michael was almost thrown off his chair and the red alert alarm sounded before the backup power kicked in. Once everyone regained their footing Michael said, "What was that?!", Gross said, "Sir it appears we were hit by an EMP attack! Main power in all systems are offline!", Michael said, "Get me Engineering!", Law said, "I have Arsenal on the line sir!", Michael said, "Arsenal status report!", Arsenal said, "Warp core neutralized. Backup systems running on full.", Michael said, "When would main power be restored?", Arsenal replied, "Unknown.", Gross said, "Sir it appears we won't be able to restore main power at all.", Michael said, "Why not?!", Gross replied, "Our uninvited guests have the ability to send out a constant EMP burst to keep our systems offline until they turn it off remotely.", Michael said, "In other words they're using the EMP as if it was a tracker beam and we are sitting ducks!", Gross said, "Correct sir.", Petra said, "Sir they are descending onto the planet!", Michael said, "Put it on viewer!", and they watched as the transport ships opened what appears to be large hanger doors and smaller various size ships left and descended towards the surface. Michael pounded on his armrest and got up and said, "Law order Ender and Gabriel to meet me in the hanger bay on the double! Gross you are assuming command!", Gross said, "Sir what are you planning on doing?!", and before Michael entered the turbo lift he said, "I am going to kick their fucking asses back where they fucking belong."

Michael entered the hanger bay in his black battle uniform and saw Gabriel and Ender waiting for him and Michael went to the nearest console and called Arsenal and said, "Arsenal can the hanger doors open?", Arsenal replied, "Manuel only.", Michael yelled out, "Any able maintenance crews, open the outer doors!", and two crewmen went to each side of the hanger doors and opened a maintenance hatch, attached a lever and began cranking the doors open. Michael said, "Ender is the VerKa operational?", Ender replied, "It hasn't been affected by the EMP. It was off went we were attacked.", Michael said, "Then get on it and prepare to descend to the surface. Gabriel you are coming with me in the shuttle, unless you have more important things to do.", Gabriel crossed his arms and said, "No, filing papers and being an errand boy are not important at this time." A Galileo 5 type shuttle lifted off, flew out and headed towards the surface. Michael pressed a button on the console and said, "Mr. Wiggin remain on standby till I call back.", Ender replied, "What happens if I don't hear from you?", Michael said, "Then Commander Gross is your new captain.", Gabriel looked at him and said, "You didn't tell me this could be a suicide mission.", Michael smirked and said, "Is that worry I sense older brother?", Gabriel grunted as he looked away. Once the shuttle made it through the atmosphere it flew past a waterfall and a flock of Banshees as well as a heard of Sturmbeests on the plains below before the shuttle landed in a small clearing in a middle of the forest. The side door opened and Michael and Gabriel stepped out wearing breathing masks and Gabriel said, "So where are we supposed to find these Na'vi?", Michael said, "From what I heard it would not take them long to find us, or anyone that is not part of this world.", and they continued walking through the forest passing large trees almost the size of buildings till Gabriel said, "Are you certain they would find us?", Michael replied, "Yea bro! It's not like they are going to let us waltz up to the Tree of Souls and...WAHHH!", all of a sudden his foot stepped on a hidden rope and before he knew it he was hanging upside down. Then six blue beings jumped out of the trees and surrounded them with either spears or bows and Gabriel raised his hands and said, "Easy! Easy!", while one of them aimed the spear at Michael's face and Michael made a face and said, "Dude do you really think I am going anywhere?", the Na'vi warriors began speaking to each other in their native tongue as the one with the spear kept waving it close to Michael's face as Michael looked irritated and dodged from getting his face poked on and he yelled, "SERIOUSLY DUDE! Take me to your leader Jake Sully at once!", they stopped talking and they looked at Michael with either curiosity or shock and Michael said, "Yes I have heard of him! I need to see him now because I have a very important message for him so cut me loose noWWW!", and before he knew it he fell flat on his face and he groaned as he got up and Gabriel held back from laughing. Their dire horses appeared and Michael and Gabriel had their hands tied before they were ridden to a large fallen tree where the bottom was converted/hollowed out as their new Hometree and many Na'vi surrounded them as Michael and Gabriel dismounted and were escorted inside the fallen tree.

When they were moved to the front as the Na'vi people parted and stood behind them they saw a male Na'vi in his chief headdress as he sat in his seat and he stood and raised his hands in a motion of silence and the hooting and talking ceased. The Na'vi chief said, "I heard you were asking specifically to see me. We defeated you trying to destroy the Tree of Souls and we sent you back! What makes you think...!", Michael said, "We do not represent the people that are now invading your world! We are here to save it!", at this time there was movement in the darkness behind the large gathering as low mechanical hisses and movements echoed in the forest masked by the sounds of the nature of Pandora and a robotic endoskeleton walked on all fours down an upturned root to where it could see Michael and the others. Sully said, "We saw your transport ships and military gear being offloaded that I am very familiar with! Explain how you are trying to save it!", Michael stepped forward and said, "Look Sully I am...", and he yelped in pain and fell to his knees as a Na'vi warrior came behind and clubbed him in the back of the head and said in english, "You are speaking to olo'eyktan!", Michael grunted and said, "Boy if you...", he hit in the back of the head again and Michael cringed as he held back the pain and mumbled in anger as Sully said, "Leave him be, he and his companion are stranger to these lands.", Michael stood up and Gabriel said, "Easy brother, you don't want to lose your temper.", Michael said behind, "I've been through worse.", and Gabriel said, "Yes, but I am not part machine.", Sully cut in and said, "State your reason whoever you are.", Michael said, "I am Captain Michael Valkyrie of the USS Challenger acting on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. I am here to help you repel those that are invading your world.", at first there was still silence then about half the clan began laughing and Gabriel said, "Looks like that helped us a lot.", and Michael said under his breath, "Shut up.", then a Na'vi warrior came up from behind and was about to hit Michael's head again till the warrior was knocked to the ground by what appears to be a T-800 and the Na'vi people began scrambling around and looking about as they saw more T-800s and various machines either jumping or climbing down the roots of the fallen tree or appeared out of the darkness and surrounded them as the Na'vi warriors drew their bows and spears and as if they weren't there Michael snapped the binds holding his hands behind him and said, "Stand down! These people are not our enemies!", a machine said, "They are trying to harm you.", Michael responded, "It's okay, they have not seen or heard of us before and they are afraid!", the machines then stood at ease as they lowered their fists and Michael turned back to Sully to see him and the others shocked and Sully said, "Who are you?", Michael said, "We're the only hope you have.", and his cybernetic right eye flashed from the sunlight.

Michael was then able to tell Sully and the others who he is and that the transport ships are not his or part of the Federation but he originally came to settle the machines that are right before them. Sully stood up and said, "From what I have heard and see before me I believe for now you can be our allies, temporarily.", there was a mixture of argument amongst the rest of the Na'vi but Michael bowed in appreciation and said, "Thank You Chief Sully, that is all I ask.", and Michael turned to the machines behind him and said, "Now how did you all get here?", one of the machines said, "We saw what happened to your ship and the ships landing on the surface and we believed that you may need assistance. We also scanned the planet as we are settling on our new home.", another machine said, "We dispatched 13 transport ships loaded with more of us, HKs, Air warships, artillery and various other units to assist.", Michael said, "Then we have enough to launch a three prong attack.", Sully said, "Then what is your plan.", Michael said, "You lead your people in a frontal assault. I will lead the machines in a aerial assault from the flanks while Gabriel will lead the ground forces as the invaders make their way through the flying mountains and we should have the artillery on those mountains as well to rain fire on them.", Sully had one of the warriors bring up an improvised table and he said, "Explain in more detail.".

Gabriel crouched behind a fallen tree in war paint and camouflage as he was surrounded by T-800s, 500s, etc and he muttered to himself, "This sucks.", and there was a growing sound of jet engines and rotor aircraft. Four camouflage Valkyrie shuttles appeared flanked by two C-21 Dragon Gunships and a vast armada of Scorpion gunships and Samson Tiltrotors while a few regiments of troops and AMP suits walked through the forest beneath them till they split up into two groups (one through the flying mountains while the other going around to the right). As the troops proceeded through the forest it was very quiet as above the first two Valkyrie's opened the bomb bay doors as they descended onto the Tree of Souls when there was a metallic ping and one of the soldiers looked down. He looked closely figuring out what made that sound when he saw a flash of red from the eye piece of the Terminator and before he could yell out his head exploded from a plasma rifle blast pointed directly at his face. Before they all knew it all the machines rose up from the forest ground beneath and around them and began firing their plasma rifles at the surprised and confused troops creating chaos around the RDA forces. The AMP suits and the rest of the troops tried to reorganize but then an arrow struck one of the soldiers in the back and pinned him to a tree. The ones nearest him looked around as they heard the sound of horses and saw the Na'vi on Direhorse back riding in as more machines appeared and fired as they charged alongside and Gabriel remained in cover behind the fallen tree and yelled in a radio, "Advance in all fronts now!", Sully then yelled and the rest of the Na'vi flew down from their hidden positions in the flying mountains and descended on the force attacking through the mountains while firing arrows or machine guns. The flanking forces then began to turn towards them when all of a sudden the first three Scorpion gunships exploded from fire from above and the rest of the pilots and door gunners looked up but couldn't see as the shots came from the sun and more Scorpions and Samson's exploded or lost control and Hunter Killers appeared as the sun was on their backs as they flew around and fired on the rest of the attack helicopters creating multiple dogfights around the Valkyrie's and Dragons. Machines then appeared in repealing gear on a side of a flying mountain and one of them said, "Standby.", as a Valkyrie was about to pass beneath them the machine said, "Descend.", and the machines descended rapidly and more from multiple mountains jumped from the top with repealing gear and descended rapidly as well till when they were about to run out of rope they disconnected and they all free fall down to the Valkyrie's and Dragon's with most of them landing amongst the gun placements on the Valkyrie's while others either missed and plummeted to the ground below or ended up landing on the attack helicopters with one of the machines smashing through the glass door and yanked the joystick out of the pilot's hands. The pilot pulled out his sidearm and fired at point blank at the T-800's face only for the bullets to bounce off as the pilot screamed and the machine smashed its other hand in and snapped the pilot's neck before the Scorpion flew straight into the side of a flying mountain causing both the machine and aircraft to explode.

The commander in the Dragon of the flanking RDA force looked around in the cockpit to see the air forces being ripped apart and he said, "Tell all second forces to proceed around the mountains and head to target!", one of the controllers said, "Sir that will leave the primary force exposed and be slaughtered!", the commander yelled, "GET US TO THE TARGET NOW!", and the pilot said, "Yes sir!", and the lead Dragon and two Valkyrie's veered away and into a large mist that was between them and the Tree of Souls outside the flying mountains and they disappeared along with attack helicopters that were able to break away from the dogfights. As they were entering the mist the whole airspace went silent with the exception of the aircraft and on a side of a flying mountain there was a hissing sound and a limb with three one foot claws grabbed onto the side of the mountain as whatever it was watched the second RDA force descend upon the Tree of Souls from the right side. Sully flew and fired his machine gun and hit the cockpit of a Scorpion as it flew and slammed into a Samson's side and they both exploded. Sully yelled with pride and continued firing till a gunner on one of the nests on top of a Valkyrie fired at him but instead hit Sully's Banshee. As it yelped in pain it began to fall and Sully pulled on the reins and said, "Come on!", and he tried to bring his Banshee level as they rapidly decided to the surface but it was too late as it hit through the foliage of the trees and hit the ground hard throwing Sully off. He immediately turned his attention on his Banshee and said, "Imao!", but as he looked it's eyes were already closed as it slumped over a tree stump. A voice yelled out, "THERE HE IS!", and Jake looked up to see some RDA soldiers training their guns on him only Sully ducked behind the stump before they could fire and missed him but hit his dead Banshee. Jake immediately pulled out a grenade and threw it over as they descended onto him and it exploded blowing one of them over the cover and landed in front of Sully. The soldier groaned and looked up but before he could pull his gun out Sully was already ahead and fired at point blank range riddling the soldier's body with bullets and blowing apart his mask. More soldiers appeared but with AMP units as well and Jake immediately fired hitting the ground in front of them and into the cockpit of one of the AMP's blasting through the glass and hitting the operator making the suit slump forward on the ground. When a handful of soldiers tried to flank him Jake turned immediately to his left as one of them stood directly in front of him, but when Sully pulled the trigger the machine gun clicked with no ammo. They were both initially surprised but before the soldier could lay a blow Sully slammed the butt of the machine gun at his jaw and smashed his mask. He then pulled out his knife as the soldiers trained their guns on him and Sully kicked the nearest soldier into another and before they could recover Sully cut their air hoses and he quickly grabbed another and jumped over cutting his as well making the soldiers grabbing to their masks trying to breath. The rest tried to fire on him but Sully was too quick and he dodged from tree to tree and went around grabbing the soldiers and cutting the air hoses to their breathers. As he grabbed another soldier one jumped on him from behind and tried to choke Sully with his rifle but Jake grabbed him, threw him over and landed him on top of the soldier he was holding previously. Jake then turned when he heard the sound of an AMP suit walking but when he turned he was suddenly thrown back as the AMP punched him so hard in the chest that Jake flew and slammed his back against a tree. Jake tired to breath as be was gasping and was quickly able to regain his breath but only to see the AMP suit above him with its large rifle pointed at his face.

The pilot in the AMP said, "You little sh...", there was a loud report of a rifle and a bullet hole appeared on the side window of the suit and about half the pilot's face exploded covering part of the windshield with blood and chunks. The suit then went limp and fell forward with Sully rolling to his right to avoid the bayonet on the suit's rifle as it fell. He looked around to see where the shot came from till a voice said, "You should relax.", Jake continued looking till he saw Gabriel behind the same tree but with a single shot bolt action rifle in his hands and Gabriel continued, "You will live longer.", and he pulled the bolt back and reloaded. Jake said, "Thanks.", and Gabriel replied, "No problem.", and Sully grabbed a rifle from one of the dead soldiers as he saw more heading towards the chaotic fighting and fired at their backs as Gabriel (without a scope) took aim at each random RDA soldier and fired with ease with each shot either hitting the soldier's in the head causing part of their faces to blow away or on the chest or arms causing them to fly back every time a shot rang out. After his ninth shot he heard screeching noises up above and he and every else looked up to see a Valkyrie appear from the mist crawling with Xenomorphs with more flying around it and Gabriel looked up in awe and said, "Good grief.", while at the bridge of the Valkyrie the pilots scrambled on the controls with one yelling, "SEAL THE HATCH!", another yelled, "WE LOST HYDRAULICS!", the pilot yelled on the radio, "BAY CAPTAIN SEAL THE BOMBAY DOORS!", but all he heard was a mixture of screaming and screeching sounds from the Aliens when all of a sudden the glass in front of them began to crack and the other pilot yelled, "THEY'RE TRYING TO GET IN!", when all of a sudden the glass smashed that was covered by Xenomorphs as they shot their jaw like tongues through and stabbed the pilots multiple times as they screamed. On the ground and in the air they all watched as the Valkyrie flew and smashed away its left wing as it came falling down and swerved to the left with aliens falling off it even as they continued to clammer around it and the Valkyrie was headed straight to where Jake and Gabriel are and Gabriel screamed, "TAKE COVER!", and he fell flat behind the fallen tree as everyone else either ran or took cover anywhere they could when the Valkyrie flipped over and slammed face first on the ground and the bomber exploded violently sending out a large blinding flash of light as the trees surrounding the aircraft either vanished or bursted into flames as they were blown away and the air was covered either in screams or screeches.

When the explosions and flying debris ceased the only sounds are the crackling of fire as Gabriel opened his eyes and looked over the tree to see the crashed Valkyrie and the forest surrounding the aircraft burning. At first there was no movement as Gabriel was looking and a Xenomorph appeared right in front of him on the fallen tree with flames covering its body as it screeched at Gabriel with its mouth opened. Gabriel immediately pulled out his six shooter side arm and shot it through its mouth and exited the back of its burning cranium as he fell back. Gabriel breathed heavily due to shock as the dead creature fell backwards and that is when he heard the sounds of more screeching and howling. He looked over the tree again (this time with his gun out) and saw Xenomorphs emerging from the fallen Valkyrie also covered in flames as they flailed around and both Na'vi and RDA soldiers got up and began either running or helping wounded comrades to get away as Gabriel looked up to see flying Xenomorphs descending through the trees overhead. Jake coughed as he began to get up and he saw an RDA soldier standing right in front of him aiming his rifle at Sully. Jake threw his knife from his back and struck the soldier directly through his mask and into his face before he fell. Once he did a black Xenomorph stood in his place and stared directly at Sully. Jake remained still as the creature began baring its teeth when suddenly it jumped towards Jake as he raised his hands forward in a defensive posture only to notice that the creature actually jumped past him and tackled an RDA soldier that was behind Sully and as the soldier screamed the Alien shot its jaw like tongue at his face killing him. The Alien looked back at Sully as he was surprised before the creature turned away and disappeared into the foliage. Gabriel looked around and saw the Xenomorphs attacking and killing the RDA soldiers or swarming around the AMPs as one of them grabbed and threw each Alien that came after it till one jumped on its back and crawled on top when a soldier shot at it and the Alien screeched as it drew blood and it acted like corrosive acid and burned through the glass before falling on the operator's right eye and he began screaming. As he clawed on his eye the aliens took advantage and broke through the glass where the hole is and pilled on top of the operator as the AMP flailed around till it dropped on its back and the aliens scattered taking a piece of the operator with them as well. Gabriel even noticed that as the aliens attacked they intentionally move around the Na'vi or attacked the soldiers that are attacking and he got on the radio and said, "Brother though's creatures that are on Shadow, they are attacking the RDA as if they are trying to help us!", no response and Gabriel yelled, "Michael do you read me!", still no response, "MICHAEL!", and multiple large shadows are cast and he looked up to see three Valkyrie's escorted by two Dragon's as they descended upon the Tree of Souls ignoring the chaos around them.

The bomb bay doors opened on the Valkyrie's and the pallets of Daisy Cutters were pulled up to be dropped as an airman went from pallet to pallet announcing each one armed. The pilot of the lead Dragon said, "Two minutes to target.", and a Lt. Colonel in fatigues leaned forward to see the Tree of Souls approaching and said, "They will now pay for our brothers and sisters they took from us before. As well as mine.", an operator to his right yelled as there was a loud beeping noise, "Sir we have incoming!", the Lt. Colonel looked at him with anger and yelled, "WHERE?", the operator said, "Above! It's coming from space!", the nest gunners on the lead Valkyrie were shooting all around when one of the gunners looked up with alarm and yelled, "WHAT THE...", and the VerKa appeared from above with its right fist pulled back and the pilot screamed in anger as the VerKa slammed hard on top of the lead Valkyrie creating a loud BANG noise (throwing most of the gunners in the nests into the air) and slammed its fist into the cockpit crushing the top half nose of the shuttle. The Valkyrie was about to go into a nose dive but Ender shifted his controls hard and the VerKa quickly got up as the Valkyrie started to fall nose first and began running back till it reached the end of the aircraft and Ender pulled back his joysticks while at the same time shifted the levers forward making a clicking sound and he yelled, "YAHOO!", and the VerKa jumped off the edge so high it past the other two Valkyrie's and it drew its beam saber (which was now raised) as it approached the Dragon in the rear. The commander at the last Dragon and the pilot looked up in shock as the commander said, "This is impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!", and Ender yelled as he brought down his beam saber and the commander and the pilot covered both their eyes as they and the operators screamed as they vanished in a blinding light and the Dragon was cut clean in half with the cockpit vaporized. The wrecked halves of the Dragon smashed into each other raining debris down to the forest below as the VerKa smashed through the trees and landed on the ground hard on both its feet and left hand down.

On the bridge of the Challenger repair crews ran around the bridge and worked beneath the consoles into the circuitry as the panels were removed and tried to restore power. Amongst the commotion Gross yelled out to Law, "Has Mr. Wiggin reached the surface?", Law replied, "Yes ma'm! He has also intercepted the main force and landed right in the heart...", she stopped as she turned back to her console and listened in to her com device and Gross said, "Lt. what is it?", Law turned back and said, "Ma'm a Federation starship has arrived!", Gross said, "On screen!", the viewer showed a Miranda class starship appearing out of warp and approached the RDA transport ships on full impulse and Gross said, "Do they know they have the capability to fire an EMP pulse? Law hail the ship and tell them...!", Law pound on her console and replied, "I can't ma'm!", Petra cut in and said, "It's too late captain!", and they watched as the Miranda starship's running lights went out as an energy surge like image passed through the viewer and reached the starship. Even as the wave hit the powerless Miranda class starship continued its forward momentum and passed the transports overhead except the forward saucer section rammed into a large protruded antenna that was above the lead transport and the starship headed straight to the stratosphere. Gross yelled out to the command chair console, "Arsenal did you restore transporters?", Arsenal replied, "Unable ma'm.", before Gross could yell back Petra said, "Captain it's too late.", and they watched as the Miranda class starship began reentry.

On the surface an AMP fired only for a large robotic hand to grab the glass shield and threw the AMP like it was a toy and smashed the glass shield against a tree. The VerKa grabbed another AMP and threw it in the same manner even as more of them fired, but the bullets bounced off the Gundanium alloy as they have no affect. Ender shifted the joysticks and foot pedals as the VerKa moved about grabbing or smashing the AMPs away as he said, "Gabriel Valkyrie do you read.", Gabriel replied, "Loud and clear!", Ender said, "Have you seen the captain?", Gabriel replied, "I was going to ask you the same thing!", and Ender sighed. Up above the Lt. Colonel looked overhead to see more Aliens, Hunter Killers and Banshees descending on the gunships and themselves when an operator said, "Sir we lost Dragon Two and Valkyrie One. Valkyrie Three is now coming under heavy fire.", the Lt. Colonel frowned and said, Lets get this done.", the payload on the Valkyrie Two was set at the end of the rails as the soldiers crowded shoulder to shoulder on the ramp leaving only a gap for the payload as they fired at the flying Xenomorphs and Na'vi warriors on Banshees trying to stop them. The bombardier raised his hand and was about to yell when there was a growing loud multiple engine roar and the bombardier and the others looked to see something that darkened the sky behind them and saw to their surprise a large four engine Terminator Transporter hovering right in front of them but the forward cargo area was replaced with multiple gatling, plasma, and phaser guns as well as multiple missiles pointing directly at them. The Terminator Gunship unleashed a barrage of plasma and gatling gun fire and flew from right to left behind the bomber into the open bay and ripped apart the inside of the aircraft and riddled the soldiers inside with bullets or blasted holes in their bodies before the pallets exploded in a chain reaction causing the Valkyrie Two to burst into flames leaving only the nose and cockpit unharmed. The Valkyrie then fell rapidly (nose first) till it hit the ground below engulfing the rest of the aircraft and surrounding trees in flames. An operator on the lead Dragon said, "Sir we lost Valkyrie Two!", the Lt. Colonel turned to him and yelled, "How...", then he heard the sound of gunfire close by hitting the top of the aircraft leading towards them while outside the Terminator Gunship flew overhead firing its gatling guns over the top of the Dragon hitting the armor plating before flying and turning directly into the Dragon's path facing the Dragon Gunship. The Lt. Colonel looked back at Michael as he is the sole operator of the Terminator Gunship and Michael yelled into the radio, "Give it up Quaritch! Your older brother failed as well!", Quaritch yelled, "KILL THE BASTARD!", the Dragon fired both machine guns and missiles at the Terminator Gunship as well as Michael firing his entire arsenal at the Dragon. In the onslaught they moved from left to right firing through small flying rocks in their paths and obliterated them as both Michael and Quaritch screamed in anger as bullets, missiles and plasma fire either flew past each other or hit the gunships.

During the exchange of fire the forward right and the back left engines were shot apart on the Terminator Gunship and began spurting fountains of fire. Multiple alarms went off in the cockpit of the Gunship and Michael began flipping switches for the fire extinguishers only for his forward controls to be shot up as bullets pierced through the glass in front of him and Michael instinctively threw his hands up to cover his face as he grunted, "Damn!", and Quaritch on the Dragon smiled and yelled, "That's it!", as more alarms went off in the Terminator Gunship and many weapons emplacements/attachments were shot up or blasted apart. On the surface the VerKa looked up through the clearing amongst the wreckage of AMPs surrounding it and Ender watched as the Terminator Gunship was being ripped apart and Ender noticed the last Valkyrie approaching the Dragon from behind and Ender said, "Captain hang on to something!", and the VerKa grabbed one of its beam rifle ammo cartridges from behind and punched it creating an energy surge and steam whistled out as the VerKa threw it. It hurled into the air till it struck near the open bay door and the Valkyrie exploded violently in a bright flash of light as the VerKa covered its eyes. When the Valkyrie incinerated behind the Dragon the gunship jolted forward knocking Quaritch into the back of the seated pilot making the Dragon sped headlong towards the Terminator Gunship. When Michael heard the explosion and felt the shockwave he was able to maintain control till he saw the Dragon speeding towards him. Michael quickly yanked on the controls as he yelled, "Son of a...", and the Terminator Gunship was just able to back up as the pilot of the Dragon stopped the forward momentum. Quaritch looked around and up at the viewing glass in a mixture of shock and amazement till he saw the flaming debris of what's left of the last Valkyrie hurtling through the air overhead. He snarled with anger as he turned forward and yelled, "I WANT HIM DEAD!", and the Dragon continued firing on the Terminator Gunship as the weapons on Michael's gunship started to cease as alarms continued to go off and the console display showed more than 70% of the forward weapons are either offline or malfunctioned. Michael made a short laugh and said, "Fuck this.", and he grabbed on the throttles and shoved them forward and the Terminator Gunship hurled towards the Dragon as Michael yelled, "YAAAAHOOOO!", and both Quaritch and both the operators and pilot of the Dragon looked in amazement as the Terminator Gunship hurled towards them and Quaritch yelled, "Stop him now!", and the gunship was just about right in front of them and he yelled, "NOOOOW!", while at the same time Michael screamed in anger till both gunships collided head to head and Michael immediately let go of the controls when the gunships hit and smashed through both his windshield and the Dragon's and tackled Quaritch as they hurtled into the hanger bay just before the control center/cockpit of the Dragon and Terminator Gunships were crushed. Both the forward heads of the gunships exploded and the Terminator Gunship fell in a flaming wreck below while the Dragon Gunship spun in the air uncontrollably as it began descending. In the hanger bay both Michael and Quaritch flew about hitting either the bulkhead or the deck and Quaritch was just able to reach for a breathing mask as it dangled from a locker and began to breath deeply as he put the mask on.

Quaritch heard someone screaming in anger and he turned and just dodged Michael's fist as he tried to punch Quaritch's face but instead left a dent on the metal wall. Quaritch then punched Michael in the gut and Michael gave a grunt before grabbing Quaritch and they were both thrown back when the Dragon rocked hard by another explosion as the aircraft started getting tangled by branches, overgrowth and other plant life from the forest as the Dragon fell lower. Inside the Dragon the hanger was filled with lose objects as they flew in the air as Michael held on to one of the AMP's while Quaritch climbed/grabbed about sturdy frames and surfaces within the hanger till he climbed aboard his own AMP and closed the hatch. He strapped himself in and he slammed the fist of his AMP to the hanger door button and the bottom hatch opened. Michael let go of the AMP and flew in the air as he yelled towards Quaritch, but Quaritch grabbed his rifle, made a short run and jumped out just as Michael flew past him and hit where his suit was. The overhead bursted into flames and Michael said, "Oh hell.", and he scrambled on the deck and jumped out as well just before the Dragon exploded. Quaritch landed on the ground and looked up to see the burning Dragon smash into the forest and hit the ground hard behind him. He grunted in anger and was about to turn away when he heard a loud thud and saw Michael landing hard on his feet. Quaritch couldn't believe what he is seeing but he kept from showing it as Michael stood with ease and looked up at him sternly and said, "Quaritch, it's...", they heard a loud sonic boom and they looked up to see a Miranda class starship flying at them smoking/burning from reentry and its left side hit a flying mountain tearing off chunks of rock and pieces of its hull. Then its port warp nacelle hit directly into the top of a flying mountain causing the nose of the nacelle to explode and the rest fell to the forest below. The starboard side of the saucer section slammed into the side of another flying mountain causing the mountain to fall apart raining rocks, trees and other natural growth onto the starboard side and the warp nacelle was crushed by the top falling onto its lower half causing the nacelle to explode blowing apart the lower half of the mountain and rained large and small boulders down below including what's left of the top half. Both RDA, Na'vi, Terminators and Aliens tried to find cover as the rocks and debris rained down on top of them including Gabriel as he hid inside a hollowed out tree. The main body (saucer section) fell forward and both Michael and Quaritch started to run as the nose of the saucer section slammed into the ground and began clearing the trees and other natural or man made objects away or on top of the saucer section as the rest of the ship came crashing down. Michael and Quaritch continued running as they were losing ground behind them and any RDA soldiers/AMPs that were in the ship's path were either buried in the rubble or thrown about amongst the debris behind them when suddenly Michael was thrown up in the air in the cloud of rock, dirt and trees (including Quaritch) and the last thing Michael saw was a large pile of dirt/rock falling around him and the saucer section moving quickly over him making his vision go black.

In the darkness at first there was a sound of a handful of dirt being moved, then more and more till it sounded like someone was digging when suddenly a large bright light appeared. Once the shinning light vanished the forest appeared with clearing in front of recently turned dirt and rock and the remaining hulk of the Dragon laid against the trees. The vision turned to the right when there was a sound of something mechanical struggling to move or function and it was an AMP that is half buried under large boulders and dirt including its left arm was ripped off. The glass hatch flew out and crashed on the ground when Quaritch appeared wearing a breather. Quaritch pulled himself out of his AMP, looked around it and said, "Damn.", he heard the sound of movement and he immediately pulled out his Wasp Revolver and turned to his right and saw with disbelief that it was Michael. Michael starred back at him with the left side of his face sheared off to expose his robotic skull and eye as well as his left hand with the shoulder area of his jacket ripped off to expose his metal shoulder. Quaritch said with disbelief, "What the hell are you?", and Michael pulled himself from beneath the ship and ground revealing a robotic left leg that looks like part of a suit of Medieval armor and began walking towards Quaritch. After halfway Quaritch fired a round but it hit Michael's left shoulder only pushing it back a little as he continued to walk towards him. He fired again at Michael's chest but it just stopped him for a split second before continuing and he fired again at his left cheek but it bounced off as well like the rest and Quaritch tried backing up as he fired two more rounds but the bullets bounced off Michael's body as Michael walked up to him fast and slapped him hard across the face knocking Quaritch down. Quaritch whipped the revolver up to Michael's face but Michael deflected the gun away as it fired and the bullet passed the left side of his face and twisted his arm forcing Quaritch to drop it. Quaritch quickly got up and punched Michael at the right side of his face before he jumped on him and forced Michael to the ground locking both his head and right leg as Quaritch grunted trying to break him. Michael immediately pulled out his .44 hidden inside his jacket and fired two rounds close to Quaritch's face till Quaritch grabbed his hand and pulled it from his grasp before throwing it away. As he let go one of his hands to grab Michael's gun Michael took advantage and pull his leg free, stood up (with Quaritch holding onto his back) and slammed his back to the ground. Quaritch hung on till Michael jumped all the way to the Dragon and slammed his back up against it, caving in part of the hull and Quaritch fell off his back. Michael grabbed him and threw Quaritch with ease as Quaritch fell hard and Michael charged after him only for Quaritch to quickly get back up and surprised Michael by tackling him to the ground. Quaritch then jumped on top of him and began punching Michael in the face repeatedly till Michael threw a single punch that made Quaritch fall back dazed. As Michael tried to stand up Quaritch grabbed him by the ankles and pulled them forcing Michael back on his back before Quaritch jumped up and landed back on the ground elbowing Michael in the stomach. Quaritch them grabbed a large rock the size of a human head and he yelled with fury as he was about to drop it on Michael's face with both of his hands. Michael turned his head away at the last second when he slammed it down and kicked Quaritch's right leg away and threw him on his back and both Michael and Quaritch got up and Quaritch pulled out his combat knife and said with fury, "Alright, come to papa!", and Michael ran after his right arm and grabbed Quaritch's knife but he twisted it away and made a big gash along Michael's right fore arm before he brought the knife up and tried to stab Michael's face, only for Michael to catch the hilt of the knife with both hands. Then Quaritch brought his feet and tripped Michael onto his back, but Michael was still able to keep a firm grip even as the knife fell to just an inch over his left eye. Quaritch said as he struggled, "You are one tough nut to crack boy!", and Michael shifted his head to the right and let go of the blade as it cut along his metal head making a couple of small sparks till the knife hit the ground.

Michael then made one swift kick at the center of Quaritch's body and he flew back high till he slammed his back against the hull of the Miranda starship. Quaritch then stumbled as he tried to stand as Michael was already on his feet panting and said, "Give it up Quaritch. Your war is over.", Quaritch snarled back, "It's never over!", and he charged at Michael with his knife but Michael dodged, grabbed and twisted his arm and pulled the knife away as he kicked him in the back at the same time and Quaritch flopped forward on the ground. Michael threw the knife away and said, "Come on dude. I'm getting too tired for this sh...", and Quaritch spun around and fired a shot from his Wasp Revolver (that was on the ground) and hit Michael in the forehead and Michael fell back on the ground and didn't move. Quaritch put his revolver away and picked up a CARB Base Unit that laid on the ground and said as he looked back at Michael, "Yeah, so am I.", and he turned and started walking away as a figure rose up behind him. Quaritch stopped as he felt something odd and looked back and saw Michael standing and he sighed with both annoyance and anger and said, "Why don't you just stay dead.", he trained the gun on Michael and fired a continuously as bullets struck or bounced off Michael's body and face as he continued to walk towards him till he was upon Quaritch and he grabbed the barrel of the CARB and bent it with ease with his metal hand. Michael said, "Is it worth it.", Quaritch said with grit, "You think I will give up so easily? Time to wake up.", and then he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and revealed a device attached to it and he pressed a button on his wrist and he dematerialized in front of Michael as he showed no expression. Up in orbit the RDA transport ships turned and left at high impulse power before they went to warp without leaving a trail and on the bridge all the lights and main power came back online.

Michael looked up high in the sky and enhanced his robotic eye vision and saw the transports leave when there was a beeping sound inside his beat up jacket and pulled out the communicator and said, "Commander Gross.", Gross replied, "Yes captain.", Michael said, "Are they all gone?", Gross replied, "Yes sir, and main power is back online.", Michael said, "Send a message to Starfleet about what has happened and to send another starship to assist in the search and rescue operations. Also send a full security detail and begin scanning for the location...", he heard the sound of engines and saw a ship in the shape of a crescent moon rising and turning towards space before there was a sonic boom and the ship sped away from the planet. Michael yelled in the communicator, "What was that?!", Gross replied, "Sir that was the ship that came from the moon Shadow! We do not detect any Xenomorphs on the surface of Pandora but we do read multiple life signs that are humanoid on that ship!", Gabriel cut in and said, "Michael is that you?!", Michael replied, "Yes Gabriel what is it?", Gabriel said, "Brother those Alien creatures are gone, but...", silence and Michael said, "But what?", Gabriel said, "They took many RDA soldiers with them as well.". In the transporter room Chloe stood waiting for Michael as he and Gabriel rematerialized and she was taken aback with shock when she saw his face and Michael looked confused and Chloe said, "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me!", Michael looked at Gabriel and he made a frown face and said, "You do look scary with half the skin from your face gone.", and Michael felt his face and realized what they mean and he said, "Sorry honey, wasn't concerned about my looks at the time.", Law stood behind Chloe frustrated and stood forward and said, "Starfleet is well aware of the situation sir, and they are sending two starships to intercept. The rest of the senior staff is waiting in the conference room.", Gabriel said, "I think that could wait till my brother changes his appearance.", Law looked at him and said, "Wasn't talking to you.", Gabriel replied, "So?", and Law snapped, "So shut up!", Gabriel made a fake cringe and said, "Oh, sassy mouth for a so called Lt.", Law yelled, "WHAT?", and she turned on him in a threatening stance but Gabriel did not care and said, "I'm sorry, was my "transmission" not clear enough for you?", both Chloe and Michael looked at him wide eyed and Law clinched her fists and started after him till Chloe blocked her and Michael stood next to Gabriel veering him away (even as he remained calm) and said, "Okay, okay, I think we had a little too much excitement today. Let's go ahead and head to the conference room.", Michael nodded at Chloe and she guided Law away by her elbow as Law looked back to see Gabriel smirking and she glared at him but made a small smirk at the corner of her mouth before she turned away with Chloe in the hallway.

Michael entered the conference room with a bandage wrapped around where his exposed metal body parts is and sat down with the rest of the senior staff waiting for him and said, "So what's the situation?", Gross said, "We have received word that the machines are already almost done clearing up the wreckage of their own and are about to head back to Coeus and the ship carrying those Aliens and the captured RDA soldiers is back on Shadow.", Michael said, "How many prisoners did they take?", Gross replied, "374.", Crow said, "They are not prisoners anymore. They are dead.", everyone looked at Crow as he sat calmly and Michael said, "What do you mean?", Crow replied, "I was able to examine one of the corpses of those Xenomorphs and I found that they are animals that make their life only by killing or creating more of their kind. In this instance we are lucky that they decided to go back to their world and not just try to conquer Pandora.", Michael said, "But those soldier still...", Crow cut in, "Are dead captain. The moment the Aliens took them they are either food or are now being cocooned to create more of their kind. During my examination I found out these creatures are formed inside living hosts and when they are ready they force themselves out violently and most likely killing the hosts in the process.", there was silence in the room and Michael finally said, "Is there anyway to reverse or stop...", Crow said, "Nothing captain. It is their way of life and it has been for apparently over a hundred or so years.", Michael said, "Then that's that. What's the status of the survivors of the starship on the planet?", Gross said, "About 3/4's of the officers and crew survived surprisingly, but they are all wounded with half of them needing a help of a hospital ship or facility to treat them.", Michael said, "Will they be alright for now till the two ships arrive?", Crow replied, "As long as they arrive within one day, yes.", Michael said, "Good, Law notify Starfleet to have the ships prepare for...", Gross said, "Already told them sir. One of the two ships is a hospital ship.", Michael looked satisfied and said, "Groovy, then Arsenal when will the ship be ready to leave?", Arsenal said, "An hour.", Law said, "Starfleet has replied that once the ships arrive to finish the salvage we have permission to leave the system sir.", Gross said, "Captain when our systems came back online ours scanners show there are two more moons that seem to contain life or more than capable. I believe as we wait or when the ships arrive we take advantage of this and explore them so we know for sure that these RDA forces are not hiding and waiting to strike when we leave.", Michael said, "Groovy, at the same time we will be able to thoroughly check out our primary systems to see everything is functional before we go into warp. Law notify Starfleet of our plans and request approval to explore the moons when they arrive.", Law said, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Alright, let's finish with the rescue operations so we can go home sooner rather than later, dismiss.".

As the Challenger remained in orbit the turbo lift doors opened on the bridge and Michael stepped out in his red uniform with his wounds and skin completely healed and someone said, "Captain on the bridge!", and he turned and saw Law and she said, "Captain, the Constellation and the Nova have entered the system and Starfleet has accepted your request to explore the two far moons in the system whenever you wish.", Michael said, "Good, Commander Gross are the warp engines ready?", Gross replied, "Yes sir.", Michael sat in his command chair as Chloe entered the bridge and he said to her, "Chloe I haven't heard anything about Carrie in awhile, is she alright?", Chloe said, "She's still in her and Arsenal's quarters trying to recover, but she is well enough that Arsenal is able to leave her side and work in engineering.", Michael said, "Good, I hope to see her soon and about or I'm sure Zhargosia would notice. Law notify the Constellation of our destination and we should return momentarily if they need us.", Law replied, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Helm set course to the nearest habitable moon at full impulse power.", Petra replied, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger flew from orbit as the Constellation and a Ptolemy class starship approached the planet.

The Challenger entered orbit on the first unexplored habitable moon (that looks much like Pandora but more landmass) and the surface was surrounded by various trees and plant life as Chloe, Crow, Michael and two security guards rematerialized on the surface. Chloe and Crow activated their scanners as Michael looked around using his cybernetic vision and scanners as they walked around the perimeter and Crow said, "I'm getting multiple readings that seem familiar to plant and flora life on earth, but...", there was a short silence and Michael said, "But what doctor?", Crow said, "But if I remember correctly from reading the history of plant and animal life on earth, these readings are something out of what I've read in earth's prehistoric age.", Michael then moved a thick leafed tree branch from his way and saw a recently dead animal that appears to be partially eaten and he cringed his face and said, "Eww.", Chloe came by and said, "What is it?", and she saw what he saw and she said the same thing but added, "That's disgusting.", the security team stood around them as Crow came over and his expression went blank. Michael saw his expression and said, "Doc what is it?", and Crow replied, "We need to get out of here.", then there was a throat growling noise and from behind the large animal corpse rose the head of a T-Rex with blood covering the front of its mouth. Michael and the others looked up with wide eyes and Crow said, "Don't move, its vision is based on movement.", Chloe moved her hand to her communicator and flipped it on but when it made its activation noise the T-Rex roared at them and suddenly the security guards raised their phasers and fired. When they did the bolts of light struck the dinosaur's skin but they vanished as the T-Rex stumbled back at first, then began stomping towards them and Michael and the others began running. As they ran Chloe pulled up her communicator and yelled, "TRANSPORTER ROOM BEAM US UP NOW!", and he replied, "I can't lock on when you are moving! You are going to have to stand still so I can get a better lock!", Chloe yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! THERE'S...", Michael cut in, "A GIANT LIZARD WITH A LARGE APITIT TRYING TO EAT US!", one of the guards turned and fired but as he did so the T-Rex brought his teeth down, grabbed the screaming security guard and began swinging his body as the dinosaur stopped and began eating him. Michael yelled, "Stop!", and they turned and saw the T-Rex was busy trying to swallow the guard down whole and Michael grabbed Chloe's communicator as she looked up in shock and yelled, "CHIEF GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MAN!", and the T-Rex turned to them when it was finished and Michael and the others were caught in the transporter beam when the T-Rex roared and started stomping towards them when they dematerialized.

They rematerialized and saw Carol was waiting for them and Michael said to the transporter chief with hands out, "Dude can you explain what the hell happened?", the chief said, "I'm sorry but there was something in the trees or flora that seems to interfere with transporter lock.", Chloe said, "It must have something to do with the pheromones that my scanner reads from all the plant life.", Michael said, "What do you mean?", Chloe said, "My scanner reads a high level of concentration of pheromones that are coming from the leaves and flora but they do not reveal a scent but instead non lethal radiation. That probably explains the transporter interference.", Michael said, "Well anyway this planet is quarantined and Starfleet must be notified about this planet and make sure it is strictly enforced. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change my shorts.", and he left as Chloe tried to keep herself from laughing while Crow and Carol rolled their eyes as they helped the other security guard to sick bay. The Challenger left the orbit of what is called Jurassic and in no time was in orbit of the next moon that was close by as Michael sat in the command chair and watched the moon on the viewer as they achieved orbit. Michael said, "Commander Gross.", Gross said, "My scanners reveal that this moon is 100% water.", Michael said, "That explains why the planet is so blue.", Gross said, "But I do read life signs on the planet, but they seem to move around in a more nomadic lifestyle.", Michael turned to Law and said, "Lt. do you detect any form of communications from the surface?", Law said, "Negative sir, I got absolutely nothing.", Michael sighed and said, "Then I guess this is another planet that is going to be quarantined.", Chloe said, "At least this time no one was eaten.", and Michael smirked and said, "Lt. notify Starfleet about this planet and...", Law said, "Sir I received a transmission from Starfleet, priority one.", Michael turned and said, "Go ahead.", Law replied, "Sir they said it's for the captain only.", and Michael got up and said, "Gross you have command, I'll be in my quarters.", and he left the bridge crew either confused or worried when Gross said, "Yes sir.", and the turbo lift doors closed.

Michael entered his quarters and locked the door before setting up the secure net and turned the monitor on to see Law and said, "Transfer the call Lt.", Law replied, "Aye sir.", and the screen changed to show a white haired Andorian Starfleet admiral and Michael said, "Line secure Admiral Tal.", Tal said, "I heard you settled a skirmish on Pandora Captain Valkyrie and I want to congratulate you and your crew on a job well done in the relocation, defense and quarantine of Alpha Centauri but you have another mission that we believe only you and members of your crew can perform before heading back home.", Michael sighed and said, "Sir my crew have been through a lot since the defeat of Cervello, is there no one else to do this?", Tal said, "There are other ships but no experience commanders in this situation.", Michael said, "And what's the situation?", Tal said, "On planet Termina the World Security Council has called us to request you to come to their planet and lead the reorganization of SHIELD", Michael looked puzzled and said, "I thought they already did that after that long conflict with HYDRA that used that organization as a cover?", Tal said, "They had but apparently the organization is not behaving like it is supposed to under their eyes and they want you there to reform SHIELD before it ends up like HYDRA again.", Michael said, "Will there be any outside interference or conflicts that this ship should be ready?", Tal said, "Negative captain, this is just a reorganization which means no weapons would be discharged except maybe some disgruntled ex agents that you may fire.", Michael said, "Understood admiral.". The turbo lift doors opened and Michael stepped onto the bridge and assumed his chair when Gross said, "Sir Zhargosia Command has received our report of our mission on Alpha Centauri and wants us to return home and have you and selected members of our crew to board the USS Reliant and head to Termina.", Michael looked confused and said, "Why? Starfleet Command wants us to head there now.", Gross said, "I'm sorry captain but they said they have just informed Starfleet and we are to proceed to Starbase 1 at once to give the crew leave and conduct thorough repairs and refit to both the ship and the VerKa.", Michael sighed and said, "Tell them we are on our way. Ms. Arkanian proceed to Zhargosia warp factor 6.", Petra replied, "Aye sir.", and the Challenger left the moon Oceana and suddenly went to warp.

The Challenger came out of warp and approached Starbase 1 at full impulse power while on the bridge Michael signed the log and handed back to the yeoman and said, "So Ms. Arkanian do you approve going to Termina?", Petra said, "Yes sir, anything for a change of scenery. If you don't mind me asking sir are you sure you want to take your wife's sister along? After all she just started to resume her duties.", Michael said, "I'm sure she will be fine Lt. Commander. All she needs is to get some sunshine and be around with more people instead of the ship's crew.", Law said, "Sir I have starbase control and they request to set all systems on automatic.", Petra pressed a few buttons and said, "All systems locked.", Michael pressed a button and said, "Starbase you have control.", a female voice said, "Thank You Challenger, enjoy the ride and welcome home.", Michael said, "Challenger confirms.", the Challenger moved past the open starbase doors to the inside and as the ship entered there are other ships that were docked as well. The USS Reliant faced the doors as it sat in space ready to go while the Battlestar Carl Vinson appeared to be undergoing maintenance as various shuttles flew about as the ship faced the core structure of the starbase when docked to the left protruding structures from the center and the USS Hood (Excelsior class) was facing to the right away from the center of the structure as the ship was also docked but at the right structure. The Challenger was finally docked when it pulled in next to one of the protruding structures from the center with the ship's aft facing the doors. Petra said, "Docking is cleared sir.", Michael stood up and said, "Then lets start heading to the transporter room Ms. Arkanian. Gross, enjoy your leave.", Gross shook his hand and said, "You too sir, when you're finished with your mission.", and they made their way to the turbo lift and Michael got one last look around the bridge before the turbo lift doors closed. Michael and Petra rematerialized on the transporter pad on the Reliant where Chloe, Arsenal, Carrie, Law and Gabriel were waiting for them and Michael said, "You guys ready for one more trip before our long overdo vacation?", Gabriel said, "Thank god.". The Reliant then moved at impulse power to the opening starbase doors and once the ship was through it went to warp towards Termina.


End file.
